cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Rushing (Tactics)
Rushing is a very simple but favored tactic that is mostly used by commanders of the Brotherhood of Nod (Note: GDI and Scrin use this tactic too sometimes, but not as good as the Brotherhood does). It is used to peform a surprise attack on a base with a small army before the enemy can set up their defences. The Nod Militia's and Rocket militia's are the most favoured units for this strategy, as they are cheap and fast to produce. Special Nod MCV Rush In the third tiberium war the Nod has developed a special type of rush. This is what they usually do: *They are Constructing a Powerplant *Placing the Powerplant *Constructing a Hand of Nod *Packing The Mobile Constructing Vehicle *Walking the MCV inside the base. *Walk over and kill any enemy Rifle Squads *Unpacking the MCV in enemy base *Place the Hand of Nod near the enemy buildings *Train as much Saboteurs as possible *Let them take over all enemy structures *'You are victorious' How to counter Rushes Rushers are really nasty enemies. There isn't much you can do about it. However building a Shredder turret or many Buzzer Hives early will quickly counter those infantry squads. The Nod MCV Rush is not so easy to counter (as MCV's are so tough) but GDI commanders have found a solution. *Pack the MCV *Move somewhere else on the map Unpack the MCV *Start a Turtling tactic When the Brotherhood arrives at the point where the you started your base, they will quickly find out you are already gone (the GDI MCV is much faster then the one Nod is using.) They will search in every conrner of the battlefield. Hopeless. Even more chaotic to the enemy is that the radar is offline when the MCV is unpacked. Maybe they will even get lost in the zone! This will give you some time to set up your defences. By the time they have found you, there are so many Guardian cannons that they will either #Be destroyed and defeated #Or have to retreat. When they are back to a safe place and finally ready to build their base up, you assault an enormous army and overwhelm the enemy. The Scrin also have a solution to the nasty MCV rush. The Scrin Drone Platform can fly into the air, so they cannot be captured by Engineers. However a smart commander would chase them with Militant rocket squad. After a long time, the helpless drone platform would be shot out of the sky. Common Rushing Units Below is a list of units that are commonly used in "rushing" tactics. In general, pure rushing tactics favor infantry, but Tier-1 vehicles and also be used. While not as quick as Tier-1 infantry or vehicle rushes, a skilled commander can also quickly construct a Command post (or equivalent) and an airfield and build up force of at least 6-8 aircraft to attack an opponent early in the game. Brotherhood of Nod *Militant squad *Militant rocket squad *Attack Bike *Raider buggy *Venom Patrol Craft *Scorpion Tank Global Defense Initiative *Rifleman squad *Missile squad *CC-6 Pitbull *Hammerhead (especially combined with missile squads) *MBT-6 Predator Scrin *Disintegrator *Seeker *Gun Walker *Stormrider *Because of their strong economy (don't need Tiberium silos), skilled Scrin commanders can often even produce large numbers of high Tier units such as Devastator Warships far more quickly than an enemy can field counters to them. Category:Tactics